Low frequency noise is sometimes present in signals read back from magnetic storage (e.g., hard disk drive systems). For example, low frequency noise may be introduced by the read head of the storage system. One existing technique to remove low frequency noise involves reading the same location of the magnetic storage (e.g., the same sector) multiple times. Performing multiple reads of the same location is time consuming because the magnetic disk must complete multiple rotations in order for the read head to pass over that location multiple times. New and faster techniques for removing low frequency noise would be desirable.